needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
High Rider
High Rider is a blue 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 with dark blue stripes. He debuts in Need for Madness 2 and appears in the sequel Need For Madness Multiplayer. Overview High Rider is versatile in all respects, being strong enough to waste, fast enough to race, and agile enough to evade. He is thus usually classified as an all-around car. His only outstanding attribute is his overpowered Stunts, which makes up for his abysmal Endurance. High Rider also has a fair drift ability, which can be used to both his and the opponent's advantage. Despite his seemingly strong prowess, he is very easy to waste, as his stats are leaned towards stunts, not strength. He is also fairly easy to overtake in a race, provided that High Rider does not maintain his Power properly. He is also capable of performing many strategies, such as The Washing Machine. AI The AI of High Rider is fairly aggressive, often abandoning his original path to swerve towards the player. However, unlike other racer cars, he is not suicidally agressive, and will not attempt to collide with the player if the circumstances do not favour him. Appearances High Rider's first appearance is in Centrifugal Rush, Under Water? in the second Need for Madness, in which he both wastes and races, usually getting wasted in the carnage because of his lack of fixing, and his suicidally aggressive AI. High Rider appears in the stage Four Dimensional Vertigo as a racer. He does not go after you and he races only like Mighty Eight. His AI is slightly improved, compared to the latter (whose AI has been downgraded). He will occasionaly abandon his race to fix, and he does not peform suicidal stunts like the Audi. Trivia *High Rider is based off Night Rider's first version. *His supposed rivals are Radical One, Mighty Eight, and suprisingly Tornado Shark, due to the same paint and shape design. *High Rider is mainly a downgraded (slightly) version of Radical One. *He is one of the two "obvious" Bully Cars, because he is mostly sucidally agressive. The other Bully Car is Sword of Justice *He is the second rarest (tied with Kool Kat) to have "tuned" versions of himself. When he is tuned, he gets the spoiler on his trunk upgraded and his bodykit upgraded as well. The stats of these cars seldom change. *This car is the only car to have a spoiler on the rear of the car, (aside from Radical One) in which he has some sort of a splitter (air dam/bodykit) at the front. *Like his upgraded counterpart, Radical One, he has a bodykit. *Doing a Aerial Boost then frontflipping causes High Rider to frontloop without control. To fix it wait until you get to the ground. The same thing happens with it's upgraded counterpart, Radical One. Smash!.jpg|Sup'? Mosakra.jpg|High Rider wastes the best waster Deadly Robber.jpg|S.O.J gets wasted when trying to go up a ramp 2012_05_21_13_03_26_1008x608.png|High Rider with a tri-color paintjob, upgraded airscoops, and a body kit. Neck to Neck.jpg|Tuned High Rider is Neck-And-Neck with Street Sable in the Stretch Category:Boss Car Category:Class A/B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Getaway Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Daredevils Category:Class A Car Category:Class B Car Category:Racers Category:Class A/B Car Category:Wasters Category:Good articles